Silver Bullet
by Resurging Crisis
Summary: "Lindsay, you don't have to do this..."  The brief hostage situation becomes a full blown situation and mistakes are made. Can the Psych gang deal with the repercussions or will it all end with a bullet? First chapter revised. Discontinued. Sorry guys.
1. Mistakes

Title: Silver Bullet

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the characters in the show.

Summary: "Lindsay, you don't have to do this..." The brief hostage situation becomes a full blown situation and mistakes are made. Can the Psych gang deal with the repercussions or will it all end with a bullet?

Warnings: If you do not like slash, I advise you not to read the story. This story contains mentions of attempted suicide, rape and a mental disorder.

Author's Note: Constructive Criticism is appreciated and flaming is frowned upon.

Chapter One

Mistakes

He was frozen in his spot, his heart pounding in his chest, fear overcoming him. Shawn never prepared himself for a situation like this. In all honesty, he never thought that he would be in any danger while working for the police, he always thought that Lassie and Jules would protect him. His father constantly told him to stop getting involved in police matters and it was now that he realized that his father was only trying to protect him. He always thought that Henry was just trying to ruin the one thing that was working for him, for a thirty[? year old, he could really be naive.

Shawn flinched when the cold metal muzzle dug into his temple, swallowing deeply. A shiver ripped down the length of his spine as he heard the safety click off, the sound ringing in his ears. He couldn't find his voice, all he could do was look at the Captain, Lassie, Jules and the Fed helplessly.

"I'm getting on that plane and I'm taking him with me. I can blow his brains out in a second if you try and stop me." Lindsay hissed, there was no way that she was going to jail, not after she put all those bastards away. She was willing to kill to stay out. She leaned into Shawn, her mouth inches away from his ear, whispering so no one else could hear.

"While you're are great in bed, you're rather stupid in the head. Any girl is lucky to have you, it's a pity that I'm going to have to kill you once we're on that plane."

Shawn heard a pathetic protest, realizing that it was coming from his mouth, immediately cursing himself for being weak. "Lindsay, you don't have to do this, please."

A second after she saw the woman take out her gun, Juliet drew her own, aiming it at her head. She'd kill the bitch before she'd let Shawn get hurt. Even though he was older, she thought of him as a younger brother. He acted like a child most of the time and she didn't want that to disappear. True, it did get annoying but it was better than a serious, no-nonsense attitude like Lassiter. She flicked the safety of and pressed lightly on the trigger, ready to fire at any given moment.

Lassiter felt anger rise in his chest, training his weapon on Lindsay's legs, ready to cripple her if it come to that. He hated to admit it, Shawn was beginning to grow on him but that fact would never be said out in the open. He had a sense of duty to protect the younger male, it was true that he annoyed him to death but he wasn't going to let Shawn get injured or worse. Not on his watch.

Ewing growled and trained his gun at Lindsay's forehead. He couldn't believe that she betrayed him like that, they worked together for years and he never thought she'd switch sides. He would have to forget about their friendship and take her down, Washington wouldn't like it if he let a civilian died.

Gus stepped back, clenched his jaw and curled his hands into fists. Shawn was his best friend and he would be devastated if he was killed by the rogue agent. Not to mention angry. Yet, he couldn't do anything to stop her, he didn't have a gun nor was he trained to take out a target without harming Shawn. He wouldn't even be able to pull the trigger, the guilt would kill him.

It was the worse time to leave her gun at the station, she didn't want to stand by and do nothing. Henry would kill her if she let anything happen to his boy. Ever since Shawn got thrown off his motorcycle during his second case, he told her to watch out for him. He made it very clear that he would hold her completely responsible for any harm that Shawn sustained and after working with him for years, she knew he would make good on his threat. It looked like she needed to talk this out before any blood was spilt.

"Listen to me Lindsay, it doesn't have to end this way. If you kidnap or harm Mr. Spencer, you're only making matters worse. Be smart, put your gun down and release him."

Lindsay frowned, her eyes darting from Vick to Lassiter, to Juliet and then to Ewing. There were three guns and she only had one. Shawn was her only leverage and she wanted to make a point that she was serious. "You're right, I am smart." She slowly lowered her gun, watching closely as as Special quickly stepped towards her. And Shawn was still frozen with fear, you could see it in his eyes and there was the slightest tremor in his arms.

"Smart enough to know it's better to go out with a bang." Her frown twisted into a grin and she squeezed the trigger before Shawn could get away.

Shawn let out a strangled, agonizing cry and his left leg collapsed as a bullet ripped through his thigh. Waves of sharp pains shot up his legs as tore through the soft tissue and tendons, lodging in the hard muscle. She squeezed off another round into his calf, unwanted tears stinging Shawn's eyes. His knees slammed on the ground, lose gravel scrapping his thin jeans. Almost immediately, a small puddle of blood began to form, tainting the the ground below. He paled and laughed hoarsely, always cracking jokes. "So that was a gun shot feels like, now I have a war story. Lucky me."

It happened so fast that no one could stop her, one mistake of many. Juliet's hand flew to her mouth and her gun hand wavered. They needed to do something, he was losing blood and fast.

Vick wanted to rush forward and help Shawn but she would probably be shot herself and then she wouldn't be any good to anyone. She didn't know how she would explain to Henry how his son got shot and if Shawn died... No, it wouldn't come down to that, she wouldn't let it happen."Lindsay, Mr. Spencer needs to get to the hospital, you won't get away with shooting him and I'll make sure of that. You're only making matters worse for yourself, two count of murder with give you a longer, harsh sentence." She never really threatened someone before but this was different, this was one of her own. Yes, admittedly, she thought of Shawn as a detective rather than a psychic, she didn't believe that he was.

Lindsay grabbed a fist full of Shawn's hair and yanked his head back, causing him to whimper uncharacteristically. She pressed the gun against his neck and put a small amount of pressure against the trigger. "I'm not going to prison, either you let me get on that plane or I'll sever your buddy's jugular. You're running out of time, I don't think Shawn will last any longer."

Lassiter's eyes settled on Shawn and his heart dropped in his chest. Fear was apparent in his eyes, he was shaking and his face was pale. His pants were almost completely soaked with blood, if he didn't get medical treatment he would go into shock and eventually die. Someone had to take action but he couldn't see a way to take her out without harm Spencer even more than he is right now. He heard a soft whisper to his right and when he glanced over, his heart dropped further.

"Oh Shawn." Juliet whispered, trying to steady her gun, tears stinging in her eyes. She now wanted to see her rot in prison, killing her would be merciful and she wouldn't show any mercy to the likes of her. Not after she shot Shawn twice, not after taking something special away from him. His childlike innocence. She lifted her hand so it now pointed at her shoulder, just above Shawn's head, which would take away her ability to use a gun.

When the copper smell hit Gus's nose, he immediately felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe she shot him and it almost pushed him over the edge. He was going to figure out what to do to end this, even if it kills him. He then saw an opportunity that made him smile a bit and he intended to take it. While everyone was focused on Lindsay, no one even glanced in his direction. He began to slowly step back until he was out of eyesight and earshot. He pulled his cellphone out and quickly dialed 911. He paced as it rang, hoping they would answer the damn phone.

"911, what's your emergency?" Relief flooded through his body and he almost jumped with joy. "There is a hostage situation and someone has been shot. We need an ambulance and back-up asap. He's losing blood by the minute and he's not going to last long. You need to hurry!"

He rattled off the address and hung up, hoping that they'd arrive soon. He slipped back, proud with himself and glad that no one noticed his absence.

"Listen you bitch, let Shawn go or I'll blast your shoulder off." Juliet growled, knowing damn well that she would never be like this again but this was a friend she was talking about. She looked down at Shawn and frowned, they only had about fifteen minutes until he went into shock and the she saw that the only way so to take her down. The only thing Juliet was worried about was that Lindsay's gun could go off in the process. She had to make a choice and she needed to now. She shut her eyes and squeezed the trigger, then everything went to hell.

Authors Note: This might not continue, depending on if people like it or not. So, tell me if you think I should continue in your review. If there are any.


	2. Repercussions

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the characters in the show. I do own the characters you don't recognize from the show.

Warnings: There is a slash reference but it's all a 'I don't know what I am' thing. The rest is hetero-relationships within the series. This story contains mentions of attempted suicide, rape and a mental disorder.

Author's Note (1): Constructive Criticism is appreciated and flaming is frowned upon.

Author's Note (2): Since people said they'd like to see more of it, I decided to post the next chapter. If any characters seem or are OOC, please tell me in a review so I know and I can fix it. I would also like to thank my new Beta, Nyxelestia, for her hard work. Thank you.  
Author's Note (3): Sorry for the delay, school and stuff. Next chapter will be up faster, hopefully.

Chapter Two

Repercussions

He was in a dreamlike state, probably due to the lack of blood, and he wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore.

He blinked. It felt like he was floating and he couldn't escape. Shawn could hear a few moans coming from his own parted lips but it sounded so far away and he couldn't even feel the pain…in a bad, numb, control-less, I-can't-feel-or-know-anything way. He could feel his body weakening with each passing second and there was nothing that he could do to stop it – which scared him more than anything.

He hoped it that it wouldn't end this way; he wouldn't have to chance to tell his dad that he loved him. He wouldn't have a chance to tell Juliet his true feelings for her nor did he have a chance to tell Gus what a great friend he was. There were too many things he wanted to do before he died and he wished that today wouldn't be his last day on earth.

A few shots rang out through the air and Shawn felt a sharp stinging sensation on the side of his neck. He heard two cries, not realizing that one of them came from his mouth. Shawn felt his body collapse on the ground, his back cracking sharply, sending a newfound pain through his body. As the world faded around him, he heard a woman's voice call but before he could respond, the darkness claimed him.

"Shawn... Hold on!"

2

Juliet was still shaken from the hostage situation that took place a few hours ago. She never handled something like that before. Especially not one that directly involved her friends.

She heard that a lot of police officers that fired their weapons had a hard time dealing with the fact, even more so when it had cost a person their life. She wrapped her arms protectively around her chest and averted her eyes to the ground. The waiting room was quiet, given the fact that it was rather late at night. She hadn't moved from this spot since she arrived at the hospital and she didn't intend to until she heard some news about Shawn. There was so much blood and when they had got to Shawn, he barely had a pulse. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was blood and Shawn falling to the ground, his face twisted in pain.

She frowned when she felt a comforting hand squeezed her shoulder, causing her to look up.

Gus had appeared at her side – she didn't even hear him coming, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice. He looked terrible, his eyes were red and slightly puffy. He had been crying when they lifted Shawn into the ambulance.

She must have looked worse because she had started to cry when Shawn got shot a third time and she didn't stop until they got to the hospital. Gus was able to regain his composure quickly but she simply couldn't. After all, she partially blamed herself for the situation. She should have protected Shawn, of course Lindsay would try to get away, no one would just lay down and take it.

Gus collapsed in a chair beside Juliet and squeezed her shoulder once again. He was really tired, worn out from today's events. It hadn't really sunk in yet, his best friend was shot, more than once and fighting for his life in surgery. There was so much blood, you couldn't see the side of his neck where he was shot for the final time, and Gus had been practically covered in it. Once Lindsay was disarmed, he ran over to Shawn and tore off his shirt, leaving himself in an undershirt, using the cloth to keep pressure on his neck wound.

He found himself hoping that Lindsay doesn't make it out of her own surgery; she was in bad shape after she was disarmed, all four of them fired. She shot his best friend without mercy and showed no signs of remorse.

He knew it was wrong to think this way but he couldn't help it. Shawn was his only friend outside of work and had been for many years, going back to elementary school. He couldn't imagine life without Shawn by his side, for he never thought about it. And he never wanted to have to. He felt tears sting his eyes and he turned his head away, sniffling. He felt weak for crying but he couldn't stop himself. The sooner Shawn was out of surgery, the better.

Lassiter paced up and down the hallways in front of the waiting room, his cell phone pressed up against his ear. He wished Spencer was out of surgery, he was never good with this kind of stress and the not knowing. "No. The doctor hasn't come by yet Chief..." He paused and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"Yes, I understand. I'll see you then. Right. Goodbye." Lassiter snapped his phone shut and slipped it into the front pocket of his slacks.

He glanced into the waiting room and his face fell. He couldn't stand the sight of his guilt stricken partner and Spencer's best friend crying. Of course, he didn't shed one tear because he just lost the ability a long time ago. But he couldn't help feeling bad about the whole situation. 

On the ride to the hospital, he tired to his best to calm the younger female while she cried and proclaimed that it was her fault. This made him mad and he tried to snap her out of it. It was no one's fault but Leikin's. She was the one that pulled the trigger, not him, not Gus and defiantly not Juliet's.

He wasn't sure if he should join them or not. Lassiter felt uncomfortable around the two like this, he knew he wasn't well liked at times. Taking a deep breath, he headed into the room, his hands buried deep in his pockets. He stood a few inches in front of the two, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Chief is going to join us in a few minutes; she's on her way from the station now."

Gus looked up and rubbed the tears from his eyes. He frowned and cleared his throat, leaning back. "Have you reached Shawn's father yet? He'd be very upset if he hears this on the news instead of from us."

Lassiter nodded, collapsed in a chair and held his head in his hands. He didn't want to deal with Mr. Spencer's wrath, he already had a large enough headache. "I left three messages on the answer machine for both his cell and home phone. He's not answering either of them."

Gus frowned and looked at the tired detective. He was a wreck. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, there were bags under his eyes and they were bloodshot. His face was crestfallen and every muscle in his body seemed slack. His shirt was pulled halfway out of his pants, his tie was loosened and it just draped around his neck. The material was crumpled and the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. He looked like a man about to break.

"That's strange. Maybe Henry's just out with some of his poker buddies."

Juliet stretched out her legs and sighed, blinking tears from her eyes. "I hope we get some news soon. I don't think I can hang on any longer." Without a single thought in her mind, she leaned her head on Gus's shoulder, letting her eyes close.

Gus awkwardly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and nodded. "Me too, me too…"

3

Slim, delicate fingers coiled tightly around the steering wheel, gripping the worn leather so hard that her knuckles were white.

Normally Karen Vick was a very patient woman, one had to be when they practically run a police department but today, she had little to none. It must have been about three or four hours since Shawn Spencer was shot and she had been stuck in her office. She should have been in the hospital waiting for news but she had to deal with a mountain of paperwork. She could very well lose one of her best detectives and she was sitting around dealing with paperwork!

She didn't believe that Spencer was a real psychic but he got the job done, even though she still hadn't figured out how he did it. Every case she threw at him, he solved. Even one where she had no faith in him at all. Against all odds, he solved cases and held his own in many situations. Once this was all over, she might just give him a badge and a gun.

At least, if it was legal.

She swerved into a parking spot and cut the engine, unlocking the car with a press of a button. Karen pulled her jacket close once she stepped out from the comfort of her heated car. It was colder than usual this night and the skies where dark, clouds heavy with rain. The weather really fit with everything that went on today. And then she really shouldn't be worrying about something so trivial as the weather at a time like this.

Karen hurried into the emergency room and made her way to the nurses station, intending to get what she wanted. Karen wasted no time. She flashed her badge at the nurse that sat behind the desk.

"One of my detectives was brought in here with extensive bullet wounds: Shawn Spencer, is he out of surgery yet? If not, I want to know immediately." She used her no-nonsense voice that she always had to use with Shawn and Gus. Nurse Kelly was tired and she just wanted to go home and when she saw a lady stalk up to the desk she currently sat behind, she groaned inwardly. Her night got even worse when the woman flashed a police badge. She was the Interim Chief of the SBPD…whatever that meant.

Forcing a small smile onto her face and when she spoke, she tried not to stain her voice. "If you would just hold on for one moment while I look up if Mr. Spencer is out of surgery yet." She rubbed her eyes and started typing into the computer. It took awhile because she had to go through a lot of files to get to the right one.

Karen tapped her foot against the floor, her patience wearing thin. She needed answers, now. It was most likely that she wasn't going to get answers right away but it was worth trying. In the back of her mind, she knew that it wasn't the nurse's fault but she was tired and worried.

Nurse Kelly sighed; the status on the male wasn't what she hoped it was. "I'm sorry Mrs. Vick but Mr. Spencer is still in surgery. If you would wait in the waiting room, I'll make sure the surgeon comes by and informs you on how the surgery went and what Mr. Spencer's status is."

She leaned back and hoped she wouldn't get any crap from the other woman. Her shift was almost over and she really wanted to go home with a rather good day.

Karen sighed and shoved a hand through her hair, trying not to get angry at the nurse. It wasn't her fault – she was doing her job and the surgeon was doing his.

She forced a smile and sighed a bit.

"Thank you very much, please make sure the surgeon contacts me immediately. This is really important." With out another word, she turned on her heel and headed towards the waiting room she spotted on her way in.

She knew that everyone was going to be there. Juliet and Gus cared for Shawn and she talked to Lassiter on the phone just a few minutes ago. She asked him to be there and he never disobeyed her orders, at least not to her knowledge.

When she entered the waiting room, she was slightly shocked, which was a rather rare thing. Gus and Juliet were both asleep; clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. She guessed in tragedy, you'll look for comfort in anyone.

What she couldn't understand is why Lassiter looked so defeated as he sat in a chair opposite of the two she had never seen her head detective this vulnerable as he was now. He sat slumped in the plastic chair, his shoulders cave in and his head in his hands. His tie had completely slid off his neck and fell in a small pool of fabric at his feet. Karen sighed and walked over to him, falling down in a seat next to him. Lassiter frowned and looked up at Karen Vick. She always distanced herself away from her detectives, talking to them only when she was giving them a case or when she was asking for an update on a certain case. He sat straight up and forced his shoulders back, regaining his composure. "It's been hours since Spencer was taken to surgery, do you think something went wrong?"

Karen blinked, was she hearing things or could she detect a hint of concern in Lassiter's voice? But, then again, she was thinking the same as well. No matter how much of a nuisance she thought Shawn was, she couldn't help but to worry about the younger man. That and the fact that his father would have her ass if anything further happened to his boy. She knew that Henry would never openly admit it, but deep down inside he really cared for his son and he was proud to be the boy's father. She sighed and leaned back, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know Lassiter; I'm wondering the same thing. We'll find out soon enough." _I hope._

4 

He grumbled as he yanked open the refrigerator, cold, almost black eyes scanning the sparse fridge. He grabbed a bud light and snapped the door shut, sneering at nothing. He chipped the cap on the side of the counter, watching as the metal sprung off the bottle. He turned swiftly on the heel of his boot, not bothering to pick the cap up, heading to the darkened living room.

He practically threw himself onto his old yet comfortable recliner and glared at nothing in the darkness. He was a bitter man, if you met him, you would know off the bat. His eyes were cold, his thin lips seemed to be stuck into a sneer and his temper was thin.

Of course, anyone who just got out of jail would bitter after not having contact with anyone outside of the prison. Especially if you are one who never got a visitor besides their lawyer.

He took a swig of his drink and leaned back, letting his eyes close for a moment. It was a little too quiet for his tastes and jail had been anything but quiet, even at night. He opened his eyes and grabbed the remote off the small table beside his chair, flipping the decent sized TV on. It was automatically set to channel eleven, the news. He wanted to know what he missed while he was locked away, considering he just got out a few hours ago. All he had time to do was get some groceries from the store and rummage through his old stuff. 

"And we're back…" A man he didn't know appeared on the screen and started to talk, he was only half-listening to what he said. "…to our top story. Resident Psychic Shawn Spencer was shot while apprehending a suspect. It is report that the suspect took him as a hostage and shot him multiple times before back-up could arrive. He is now fighting for his life in Mercy Hospital and his status remains undisclosed. Our hearts go out Mr. Spencer's family and friends."

He leaned in closer and a twisted smirk crossed his lips. This defiantly caught his interest, he had been thinking about Spencer most of the time he was in jail, the only times he wasn't, were when he was out in the yard, hanging out with his gang. Whenever he was in his cell and bored, his mind always seemed to wander back to the other. He was the reason why he had been rotting away in a jail cell since he was nineteen.

The simple fact that the other male got shot more than once made him happy and a sinister thought crossed his mind. With Spencer in the hospital, the other would be vulnerable and he could finally get his revenge. He had been waiting for this opportunity even since he had been sent to jail and his revenge wouldn't be quick. Oh no, Shawn Spencer will die a slow, painful death.

End Notes: Ahem. I have a question for you all and I want you to answer honestly.

Do you think Shawn could ever kill someone, not in cold blood but self defense or the fight to survive? It's for a new story that will hopefully go up on the site. Just tell me in your review, alright?


End file.
